Broken Flower
by Fleuurd'hiver
Summary: Como em um sonho Sakura se viu casando, se viu partilhando sua vida com a pessoa que ela jurou amar desde menina, mas com o tempo ela descobriu que dividir e entregar sua vida a ele pode não ter sido a melhor de suas escolhas. E a cada momento a Haruno vê seus sonhos ruírem. E o que fazer se a unica chance de ser feliz é largando aquele que você ama?
1. Prólogo

**Nota: **Então, para quem ta começando agora: Olá e seja bem vindo. Mas quem leu o antigo primeiro capítulo eu fiz uma mudança brusca, a ideia base da fic continua a mesma, mas enquanto eu bolava o segundo capítulo eu pensei nisso, em por esse prólogo para dá um 'tcham'.

Espero que gostem e quem já lia não se chateie com a mudança. Boa leitura a todos.;*

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Broken Flower**

**.**

**.**

**Prólogo!**

**.**

**.**

As ruas da Vila estavam vazias, os estabelecimentos fechados, pouquíssimos bares ainda se encontravam abertos e esses os poucos já recolhiam suas mesas e cadeiras preparando-se para fechar as portas. A noite estava quente, em tempos de paz muitas casas dormiam com as janelas abertas.

Sobre o céu de Konoha a lua cheia brilhava imponente, com algumas poucas estrelas a sua volta, ofuscadas por seu brilho dourado. Alguns poucos ninjas patrulhavam o local, mais um movia-se apressado e sorrateiro.

Sasuke vestia-se o mais depressa possível, tentando não fazer muito barulho para não acordar sua esposa. Mas no escuro era bem complicado não esbarra na beirada da cama, nos sapatos, até mesmo na porta do banheiro, não demorou muito para perceber que alguém se mexia sobre os lençóis, despertando.

Sakura remexeu-se sobre a cama, incomodada com os ruídos a sua volta. Seu sonho estava tão bom e agradável, virou para o outro lado da cama e não sentiu a quentura familiar de outro corpo ao seu lado. Semicerrou os olhos notando o espaço vazio. Apoiou um dos cotovelos sobre o colchão macio, jogando os cabelos para trás, notou a 'sombra' andando de um lado para o outro no quarto. A rosada soltou um suspiro, virando e acendendo a luz do abajur ao seu lado. Esticou os braços e o tronco, sentando-se sobre a cama, levou uma das mãos aos olhos, coçando-os. – _Que horas devem ser?_ – Procurou o relógio sobre o criado mudo, estranhando o fato de Sasuke está se aprontando uma missão as quatro da madrugada.

– A missão é muito importante? – Por um momento Sasuke estranhou o fato dela está falando com ele, mas não demonstrou.

– Um pouco. – Continuou a arrumar suas coisas. Sakura escorou as costas sobre a cabeceira da cama, observando-o com atenção.

– Hmmm. Você vai demorar muito para voltar? – As pernas estavam flexionadas e abertas, os braços largados entre elas, fazendo a coberta afundar e podendo ver o moreno parado a sua frente com bastante clareza.

Sasuke parou de se vestir para observar sua esposa com atenção. Fazia tanto tempo que ela não demonstrava preocupação com as missões dele, se demoraria, se voltaria a salvo. Ultimamente o contato entre ambos era pouco, o mínimo necessário e o dialogo também. Chegou a estranhar o súbito interesse dela, mas a final, era Sakura, e esse tipo de comportamento dúbio sempre foi uma característica de sua personalidade tempestuosa.

– Uma semana. Esse é o tempo estipulado, mas devo voltar antes, não é tão séria. Não precisa se preocupar. – Como resposta ganhou um singelo sorriso e voltou a se vestir. Volta e meia sua atenção decaia-se em Sakura, mas ela parecia normal, apenas observando com afinco cada movimento do moreno.

Ao terminar de se vestir o Uchiha parou bem no meio do aposento, as mãos sobre o bolso da calça de seu uniforme ANBU. Seus olhos cravados sobre os verde dela esperou por algum movimento, qualquer coisa, que viesse até ele, que lhe falasse mais alguma coisa, que o beijasse e desejasse uma boa viagem, mas nada aconteceu. Eles apenas ficaram um encarando o outro, Sasuke um pouco ansioso, Sakura incerta, até que por fim ele achou melhor por fim naquela situação quase insuportável, por alguns instantes cogitou ir até a mulher sobre a cama, mas decidiu apenas acenas com a mão e a cabeça caminhando até a porta do quarto.

– No final dessa semana eu volto. – Ela acenou em resposta, abaixando a mão apenas quando o viu sair do quarto, respirando aliviada, puxou o lençol até o rosto.

Como tinha se esforçado ao máximo para tentar parecer calma e tranquila enquanto por dentro remoia-se de ansiedade e nervosismo. Cada vez que ele a fitava seu coração parava uma batida e todo o seu corpo estremecia. Levou uma das mãos ao peito, fechando os olhos. Finalmente, finalmente a oportunidade que esperava há semanas surgiu.

Ouviu a porta da frente bater, mas permaneceu sobre a cama, desligou a luz do abajur e continuou ali, sentada, apertando o lençol entre seus dedos finos até as juntas ficarem brancas, depois de uns bons dez minutos levantou, aproximou-se da janela observando o complexo Uchiha, vazio, sem uma sombra viva. Voltou-se para o quarto e as pressas, enfiou-se dentro da primeira roupa que encontrou em seu caminho, pegou sua capa preta e saiu do quarto marchando até a porta.

Colocou a capa sobre os ombros puxando o capuz para cima, poderia está muito quente para usa-lo, mas não correria o risco de ser visto, mesmo sabendo que praticamente toda a vila dormia, cautela é sempre muito bem vinda.

Atravessou todo o bairro o Uchiha e parte da vila o mais depressa que pode, até parar a porta de uma casa simples, modesta, mas aos olhos de Sakura, sempre foi muito convidativa e aconchegante.

Bateu sobre a porta de mogno. Uma, duas, três vezes... Bateu até seu punho doer. Alguns minutos depois um loiro sonolento surgiu entre uma pequena fresta, espantando-se com o ser encapuzado a sua frente, quando ia perguntar quem era, Sakura abaixou o capuz, Naruto quase pulou para trás.

– Sakura-chan! O que faz aqui? – Perguntou o Uzumaki, bastante surpresa.

Sakura tinha esperado por tanto tempo que agora estava afoita demais para as formalidades, empurrou a porta, podendo ver Naruto por inteiro, agarrou-lhe a mão do melhor amigo, quase irmão, levando-a para debaixo de seu queixo.

– Naruto, por favor, você precisa me ajudar. Você é o único que pode. – Naruto olhou atordoado para sua melhor amiga, voltou sua atenção para a rua vazia, deserta, mas ainda sim não era o lugar adequado para aquele tipo de conversa, puxou Sakura para dentro e fechou porta.

– Não estou entendendo, Sakura-chan... – Falou o garoto raposa acendendo a luz da sala, voltou-se para a amiga apontando o sofá, mas Sakura parecia agitada demais para querer sentar, enquanto ele mal conseguia pensar. – Em que eu posso ajuda-la? – Sakura abriu a boca para falar, mas parou ao ouvir passos, seu coração gelou, por um instante pensou ser Sasuke, ali, pegando-a desprevenida.

– Naruto-kun... – Uma Hinata sonolenta descia as escadas, o barulho na porta também a acordara, mas seu marido havia dito que o melhor era ficar na cama. Hinata obedeceu, mas pela demorar resolveu vir ver o que era, mas sua surpresa não podia ser maior ao ver Sakura no meio de sua sala. – Oh! Sakura-san... O...

– Hinata, me desculpa vir até a sua casa, uma hora dessas, mas é que... Eu precisava falar muito com Naruto. Porque só ele pode me ajudar. – A menina dizia tudo muito aflita, com os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas. O casal a sua frente estava começando a ficar tão aflito quanto ela por não entender o que poderia está passando com a amiga deles, para deixa-la naquele estado. – É minha ultima chance... Minha única chance...

– Sakura, eu não to entendendo. O que eu posso fazer por você? – Em um movimento rápido Sakura já estava à frente do Uzumaki segurando-o pelos braços.

– Você precisa me ajudar a fugir. – Hinata quase soltou um gritinho e Naruto mesmo sabendo dos problemas que sua amiga passava e tendo a alertada de todos eles não imaginava que um dia a situação pudesse chegar a esse ponto.

– Fugir, Sakura? Para que isso? – Perguntou Naruto coçando os olhos, aquilo não acabaria bem, ele podia sentir.

– O Sasuke nunca vai me dá o divórcio, Naruto, nunca. Ainda mais porque... – A voz dela falhou as lágrimas já não podiam mais ser contidas – Eu estou grávida...

- Sakura, eu sei que... É complicado... As coisas entre vocês, mas... Mas o teme sempre quis ser pai... Ele... Ele vai ficar feliz. – O Uzumaki tentava remediar a situação, ele não sabia o que fazer. Merda. Sabia que teria que escolher entre um ou outro, mas com essa novidade ficava tão complicado fazer isso.

– Não. Não! Você não entende? Eu não posso ter aquela criança naquela casa, Naruto eu... Eu... Eu sou infeliz... Eu não posso deixar o meu filho passar pelo que eu passo. Sofrer o que eu sofro. O Sasuke nunca vai mudar, nem por essa criança, nem por ninguém. – Dizia aos prantos, segurou o rosto do amigo, mantendo-o bem próximo ao seu. – Por isso eu preciso ir embora. Preciso proteger o meu bebê!

Tanto Naruto quanto Hinata, não sabiam o que fazer, o desespero da rosada era palpável, Sakura estava sofrendo demais. O Uzumaki queria abraça-la e dizer que isso não voltaria a acontecer, mas ele sabia que não era assim, ele sempre soube. E Hinata compreendia em partes o que a garota passava, Naruto nunca lhe explicou muito bem as nuances dos conflitos que existiam entre os Uchiha, mas que eles não eram o exemplo de casal feliz era mais que obvio. Entendia Sakura, no lugar dela faria de tudo para que seu filho não sofresse também.

– Por favor, eu só posso contar com você. Com vocês – Olhando no fundo dos olhos verdes de Sakura, ele viu uma pequena fagulha, uma pequena chama do que foi sua amiga, do que foi sua Sakura-chan. – Aquele dia você me prometeu, se lembra? Você disse que eu poderia contar com sua ajuda para o que for...

– Tudo bem, mas... Quando... – As palavras formavam um bolo em sua garganta, forçou-se ao terminar a frase e a voz do loiro saiu arrastada e rouca. – Quando vai ser a fuga... – Estava traindo seu melhor amigo, isso não tinha perdão.

– Sasuke saiu em missão essa madrugada, por isso eu corri para vir te pedir ajuda, temos até o final da semana.

– Nós vamos conseguir Sakura-chan, vamos dar um jeito. Essa noite você pode ficar aqui, a partir de amanhã nós vamos começar a tratar da sua fuga... Não se preocupa, você e o seu bebe vão ficar a salvos. – Naruto tentou tranquilizar a amiga, sorrindo, mas por mais que ela tivesse correspondido ele pode ver a tristeza ainda estava lá.

Sakura apertou a capa contra o corpo, secou algumas lagrimas que ainda teimavam em sair de seus olhos, enquanto era guiada até um quarto por Hinata. Sorriu a amiga ao ser deixada a porta de um pequeno e simples aposento. Suspirou, o sentimento que se instalava em seu peito era aconchegante, confortável e principalmente terrível. Esperança era a pior coisa que uma mulher na situação como a dela podia sentir, pois esperança geralmente vinha acompanhada de sonhos e ideias, de objetivos a serem alcançados o que veria depois deles. E Sakura temia tudo isso, já sabia o quão podia ser amarga a decepção de ter seus sonhos dilacerados, por isso temeu e quando o toque cálido dos sonhos felizes surgiu em sua mente, ela tratou de afasta-los. Não sonharia, não idealizaria, ficaria com a realidade, até ela conseguir alcançar sua liberdade.

.

.

* * *

**Nota: **É isso ai, me digam o que acharam do caps. Se a mudança foi negativa ou positiva. Enfim comentem, elogiem, questionem, critiquem, mas falem algo. ;*

Até mais!

.

.

**Beijos da Fleur!**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. O Dia Mais Feliz de Todos

**Nota: **

Então o pessoal que já leu o primeiro cap, devo dizer para voltar ao inicio da fic. Porque enquanto eu escrevia os novos caps, me deu uma vontade louca de fazer uma mudança na estrutura da fic, então o antigo primeiro capítulo é esse aqui, o segundo e o novo cap é o primeiro. ;x  
Espero que não se importem e curtam a estória.

Beijos e boa leitura a todos!

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Broken Flower**

**Cápitulo 1 – O Dia Mais Feliz de Todos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

O tempo estava ameno, agradável, mas o Sol não brilhava mais como no começo daquela manhã. Agora o céu se encontrava parcialmente nublado. Em um outro momento, talvez ontem, ou, enquanto planejava, isso a teria incomodado bastante, mas não naquele instante. Instante esse que era repleto de felicidade, não havia espaço para incômodos, não mais.

Ino tinha acabado de dar os últimos retoques na maquiagem de Sakura que se erguia parando apenas em frente a um amplo espelho. Podia ver o reflexo de todo o seu contorno, um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, tocou a saia de seu vestido, feliz demais para poder pronunciar qualquer coisa coerente.

O longo vestido branco se acentuava muito bem em suas curvas, não possuía uma longa cauda, ou era absurdamente armado. Possuía duas camadas, o vestido branco simples, tomara que caia com um pequenino 'V' nos seios, relativamente justo até o meio das coxas onde abria um pouco mais e por cima, uma camada toda de renda branca transparente que possuía alguns pequenos cristais em toda a sua extensão, na cintura uma fina fita de seda. A renda subia lhe pelos ombros formando uma manguinha curta e, nas suas costas tinha um vão, entre a parte um pouco a cima da cintura onde terminava o vestido, deixando as costas nuas até os ombros onde a renda se encontrava e fechava sobre as omoplatas.

Um véu fino foi preso aos seus cabelos que se encontravam arrumado em um coque que deixava as pontas soltas e levemente encaracoladas, tornando o penteado mais suave e delicado. Sakura parecia uma delicada boneca de porcelana.

Ino dava pulinhos de alegria, Hinata enxugava o cantinho dos olhos, Tenten apenas sorria ao ver o quão feliz sua amiga estava. Mas alguém naquela sala não sorria não se agitava, não se emocionava como as outras. Em seu rosto podia-se ver duas emoções contrastante o contentamento e a melancolia.

Sakura estava tão linda naquele vestido, sua felicidade era tão palpável que parecia formar uma áurea quase angelical em torno de seu corpo e isso dava um aperto tão grande ao coração de Tsunade.

Isso não estava certo, o rumo que as coisas estavam tomando não era certo, era rápido demais para o gosto da Hokage. E era com pesar que ela previa um fim tão rápido quanto esse começo, em suas melhores divagações, pois em suma só conseguia enxergar tragédia, nada encantado e eterno como Sakura tanto almejava. Mas quando sua menina virou-se em sua direção e a olhou bem nos olhos e sorriu, não pode deixar de sorrir de volta, agora já era tarde demais para tentar mudar algo, tarde demais para voltar atrás.

– Você está linda, Sakura. Mais que linda, perfeita. – Disse sincera Tsunade, a garota estava tão bela, tão graciosa.

O sorriso da rosada só fez aumentar. Tsunade era como uma mãe para a garota e agora após a Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja era a única que lhe restava. O elogio por parte da loira era como um alento ao seu coração, tão necessitado de um afago materno, às vezes sentia que precisava de uma pessoa para guia-la, para mostrar o quão estava avançando, alguém para se orgulhar dela e sabia que podia achar tudo isso em sua shishou.

– Obrigada, shishou. – Agradeceu com a voz um pouco embargada, genuinamente tocada. Estava tão sensível aquele dia.

– Sem choros, ou vai borrar o lindo trabalho de Ino e nós não temos mais tempos para reparos. Precisamos começar a caminhar, minha querida. – A loira estendeu a mão para sua pupila sorrindo de forma maternal. – Sakura apenas maneou a cabeça em resposta, pegando na mão da Senju, sendo acompanhada pela mesma para fora daquele quarto.

A cada passo o coração da Haruno palpitava mais forte, seu salto ecoando pelo assoalho de madeira fazia seu estomago remexer, por saber que estava cada vez mais próximo do momento que a marcaria para o resto de sua vida, porém algo mais a entorpecia nesse momento. Estava caminhando em seu lar, aquele era o seu cantinho, ela sempre soube que seu coração pertencia aquela casa e mais nenhum outro canto no mundo.

Juntas, Tsunade e Sakura entraram em uma sala ampla, preenchida pela luz do dia que entrava pelas janelas frente a elas, que iam do teto ao chão. Parado em frente às vidraças estava o Hatake, como em raras ocasiões fora visto. Usava um fraque preto bem moldado ao seu corpo, às mãos nos bolsos, os cabelos permaneciam bagunçados, mas aparentemente menos arrepiados, usava sua costumeira mascara, mas a bandana não estava lá. No local tinha um simples tapa-olho preto. Parecia observar a vista do frondoso jardim tão ricamente decorado, mas a verdade é que sua mente estava longe, muito longe dali. Sons atrás de si o levaram a se virar para ver o que não estava pronto, talvez nunca estivesse pronto para aquela imagem, Sakura, sua Sakura, sua garotinha, pronta para se casar. Ele não estava mesmo preparado para isso.

Ela estava tão bela, tão radiante, que o copy-ninja temeu se aproximar por alguns instantes e estragar todo o encanto envolta de sua aluna, sua aluna favorita. Com passos lentos se aproximou da rosada, tomando-lhe as mãos e depositando um beijo casto a testa dela.

Não importa o que dissessem, ele sabia que não existia pessoa no mundo que a merecesse, principalmente _ele, _talvez ainda pudesse persuadi-la, nunca seria tarde demais para desistir, até o ultimo instante, até o sim.

– Você está linda, Sakura-chan. A noiva mais linda que eu já vi. – A rosada se acanhou, abaixando um pouco a vista, o tempo passava e o homem continuava a vê-la como uma criança, seu velho sensei era uma pessoa irreparável.

– Você também sensei, nunca o vi tão belo. Mas, eu estou tão nervosa. – Sorriu sem graça, levando uma das mãos a cabeça, mas parou no meio do caminho, lembrando-se que não poderia bagunçar o cabelo.

– Ainda pode desistir. – Sakura voltou seus belos olhos verdes para o homem que não tinha mais o tom ameno e carinhoso.

– Não, não posso. Nem quero. Nunca estive tão certa de algo em toda minha vida, nunca estive tão feliz. Você não vê? Isso tudo é tão bom, que nem parece real, às vezes acho que estou sonhando. – Um sorriso bobo ordenava os lábios da menina-mulher, as bochechas coradas, os olhos brilhantes. Aos olhos do mais velho ela ainda parecia ter 12 anos almejando e desejando algo que não tinha, a não ser em sua mente.

– O problema é quando você notar que a realidade não é como você está idealizando agora, Sakura. – Tocou a face da jovem com a parte de trás das mãos em uma caricia suave que o levou a tocar o véu dela e puxar um pouco para frente. – Não poderei te proteger das suas próprias escolhas e do que elas vão te remeter.

– Pare... Agora... Não preciso ouvir isso hoje, já cansei de toda essa história e... – A Haruno foi interrompida.

– Tudo bem, não se chateie com isso agora. São apenas divagações de um velho, tolo e paranoico. – Sorriu, abraçando sua pequena aluna, desejando que nada fosse como ele estava imaginando. Sakura não merecia isso. – Você já é grandinha, sabe muito bem o que faz.

– Dói muito dizer essas palavras? – O clima voltou a se tornar mais calmo e extrovertido.

– Um pouco, admitir que você seja grande é o mesmo que dizer que estou ficando velho, isso sempre vai doer.

Kakashi se afastou um pouco, quando ia checar a hora em seu relógio, Shizune surgiu abrindo uma das janelas a procura de Tsunade. A hokage os havia deixado a sós, para conversarem, sabia que ambos precisavam desse momento, principalmente o copy-ninja, que também se sentiria muito desconfortável na presença das amigas da Haruno.

Tsunade pôs seu traje de Hokage sobre a roupa de gala, afinal, ela realizaria uma parte da cerimônia e saiu acompanhada de Shizune. Não demorou muito para a musica começar a tocar e as meninas passarem a frente tanto de Kakashi quanto de Sakura, antes de ir, Ino entregou um boque de rosas brancas e vermelhas a Haruno, piscando para mesma.

– Acho que está na nossa hora. – Kakashi pegou a pequena e tremula mão de sua aluna e passou por seu braço, segurando-a começou a caminhar para fora daquela residência em direção ao jardim.

Ao atravessarem a janela desceram alguns degraus de madeira até o gramado, um caminho de pétalas brancas e vermelhas era formado até uma parte mais a frente, ladeado por colunas brancas com mais flores e no teto panos soltos caídos pela lateral. A cada passo, a apreensão da menina aumentava, apertou de leve o braço de seu sensei, virando-se em direção a onde estavam os convidados, seus olhos chegando até o pequeno altar, onde pode vislumbrar um pequeno pedaço de Naruto, ele estava bonito, sem sua costumeira roupa laranja e estava sério, muito sério para seu gosto, mas quando parou de frente a tapeçaria clara, agora ladeada pelos convidados, sentados em seus bancos de madeira rústica, os olhos verdes de Sakura não enxergavam mais nada a não ser os onixis que a fitavam de volta, esperando por ela, ironicamente, aos pés de uma cerejeira. Tsunade também estava lá e um homem santo que fora chamado para fazer a parte religiosa da cerimônia, a pedido de Sakura.

Sasuke estava perfeito, em seu fraque, todo de negro, só a camisa por dentro era branca e a rosa vermelha na lapela, ele a olhava, seus olhos não desviavam dos de Sakura e ela achou por alguns instantes que perderia as forças antes mesmo de alcança-lo. Mas isso não aconteceu, Kakashi a entregou ao moreno, não sem antes soltar um baixo rosnado e um aviso, que Sakura não entendeu, não conseguia mais prestar atenção em outra coisa que não fosse em Sasuke ao seu lado.

A cerimônia religiosa teve inicio, com um discurso do homem que fora chamado para celebra está parte, Sakura sabia que de onde seus pais estivessem ficariam felizes por isso. Ele falava sobre a importância do matrimônio, deveres e virtudes. Abençoou as alianças e então Tsunade tomou a palavra.

– É por livre e espontânea vontade de ambas as partes que hoje estamos aqui, para celebrar a união de Uchiha Sasuke e Haruno Sakura no sagrado matrimônio. – Tsunade sorriu. – Sakura, seus votos.

As alianças foram postas a frente do casal, entre eles e Tsunade. A Haruno pegou um dos pequenos anéis e levou até a mão esquerda de Sasuke.

– Você pode não ser feito apenas de virtudes, pode ser cheio de defeitos, alguns podem até dizer que você é insuportável, mas eu, desse dia em diante escolho dividir minha vida e amar todos os defeitos que você tem e todas as suas manias, pois elas fazem parte do todo que é você e eu amo e sempre amarei a elas, como amo a você. – E ao terminar de dizer a garota sorriu e colocou a aliança no dedo anelar de Sasuke.

– Uchiha, sua vez. – Disse a Senju de forma mais séria e até mesmo um pouco enraivecida.

Sasuke não se importou muito. Tomou a mão da Haruno, aproximou a aliança de seu dedo e voltou seus olhos a menina a sua frente.

– Eu prometo que daqui por diante eu não deixarei que nada lhe falte, protegerei e zelarei pelo seu bem estar, nenhum mal te afligirá de agora para sempre. – Então ele pôs a aliança no dedo da rosada. Aquelas ainda não eram as palavras que Sakura gostaria de ouvir, mas ele estava ali, em publico, tomando a mão dela em matrimônio, ela não podia pedir mais, podia?

– Pelo poder a mim concedido pelo País do Fogo, eu os declaro: marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

O beijo foi rápido, fugaz, mas o formigamento permaneceu nos lábios de Sakura, e assim que Sasuke tomou-lhe a mão e caminhou junto dela pelos convidados ela teve certeza absoluta de que não poderia está mais feliz que agora, sentindo a aliança dele roçar em sua pele, enquanto seu polegar brincava com a sua própria. Ela não era mais Haruno Sakura, agora era Uchiha Sakura, unidos sobre os olhos dos homens e de Deus. Tudo estava perfeito, tudo daria certo, ela acreditava nisso com todas as suas forças.

.

.

* * *

.

**Nota:** Para quem não conseguiu imaginar o vestido da Sakura: elamundo . files . wordpress 2011 / 08 / renda-1 . jpg

www . muitochique wp-content / uploads / 2011 / 06 / vestido-de-noiva-de-renda-1 . jpg

Só juntar tudo  
Enfim, espero que não tenham se incomodado com a mudança.

Comentem. Beijinhos.;*

.

.

Até Mais!

.

.

Beijos da Fleur!

.

.


	3. O Dia Mais Feliz de Todos P2

**Nota: **Cheguei com a dose de drama do dia. *-*'  
Ai Broken Flower é um dramalhão sem fim, e agora vamos a festa, quem casa, quer casa e festa. qqq  
Parei, com as piadas ridículas, enfim. Vou deixar vocês em paz.

Outra coisa que preciso comentar é que caso não tenha notado no capítulo anterior a história ta sendo contada de trás para frente, e vamos ter muito chão até chegar na cena que é prólogo. ;x

Um beijo bem grande no coração de quem acompanha, comenta e favorita a história e aos novos leitores um seja bem-vindo e enjoy.

Boa leitura a todos

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Broken Flower**

**.**

**.**

**O Dia Mais Feliz de Todos. Parte 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

– Então... Nem acredito que eu estou aqui. No casamento da testuda. – Todos riram, e Sakura apenas revirou os olhos.

Os brindes para o casal feliz tinham começado. A atenção de todos estava voltada a Ino, uma das damas de honra e a madrinha 'principal' como a loira gostava de se intitular. Sasuke bufou ao lado de Sakura, claramente entediado, verificou pela milésima vez que horas eram e sem aviso, levantou-se da mesa, afastando-se da garota, sua esposa.

A rosada apertou o vestido branco, tentando não transparecer o nervosismo e até mesmo descontentamento, era só o Sasuke, sendo Sasuke, ele não gostava dessas coisas, sempre soube, não era nada demais. Forçava-se a pensar nisso, quando cogitou levantar e ir atrás dele, as palavras de Ino voltaram a serem ouvidas por ela.

– Nem acredito que estou aqui acompanhado o sonho da minha melhor amiga. – Sakura sorriu. – Você é muito especial para mim, Sakura e saber que você se lembrou de mim para partilhar esse momento com você, é mais que maravilhoso e perfeito. Você ta realizando seu sonho amiga. Um brinde pela testuda ter fisgado o gato, mais gato de todos. – As risadas voltaram a ecoar e as taças se ergueram, Sakura também levantou a sua, tomando uma pequena golada, disfarçando muito bem o desconforto que causava a cadeira vazia ao seu lado.

– Talvez eu tenha umas histórias antigas da testa, quando a gente era criança, ou bêbadas e...

– Chega, Ino. – A loira fez uma curta reverência, quando a Godaime surgiu tomando-lhe o lugar.

Tsunade observou com atenção a taça em suas mãos e depois se voltou para a bela garota sentada na mesa principal, não usava mais o véu, porém a roupa continuava a mesma, sorriu de forma terna para ela, mas seu olhos se desviaram para a cadeira ao lado, vazia. Procurou pelo Uchiha, até encontra-lo, surgindo por uma das pilastras e escorando na mesma. Parece que o discurso da Hokage até ele queria ouvir.

– Sakura, já não é mais segredo que eu te tenho como uma filha. E por essa razão eu estou aqui hoje, brindando a sua escolha. Como uma mãe, minha vontade é de te prender, mas como uma boa mãe eu sei que preciso deixar você voar, cair e levantar sozinha. – Voltou sua atenção para a taça novamente. – Eu desejo de todo o meu coração que a sua vida, seja plena, que quando suas quedas vierem, você saiba levantar e ir embora. Minha porta sempre estará aberta a você e se alguém ousar te machucar pode ter certeza que eu mesma acabarei com _ele_. – Olhou fixamente o Uchiha que mantinha um sorrisinho irônico depois das palavras da loira, tomando sua taça. – Um brinde, as nossas quedas, pois sem elas nunca saberemos o que realmente é a felicidade para nós.

Todos brindaram, mas claramente o clima ficou pesado. Sakura tinha notado sua shishou olhando para um ponto especifico e quando virou o rosto, encontrou Sasuke parado observando o discurso, por mais que tenha se sentindo mais calma por vê-lo ali, foi inevitável não sentir uma pontada, o lugar ao seu lado ainda estava vazio. Respirou fundo e manteve o sorriso.

Ele já não estava mais aguentando aquela situação patética, aquela encenação de quinta, virou o copo de uísque que tinha em mãos, sentiu a bebida descer queimando e levantou de uma vez, chamando a atenção de todos, seu braço foi segurado, alguém queria para-lo, mas ele apenas sacudiu com displicência depois se desculparia, mas agora que a coragem o munira ninguém o pararia, pegou uma das taças e se encaminhou ao palco, onde a banda estava, onde os discursos estavam sendo feitos.

– Acho que agora esta na hora do padrinho fazer o seu brinde. – O Uzumaki voltou seus olhos para sua amiga, sua irmã. – O Sasuke e a Sakura são como irmãos para mim, eu não podia deixar de vir, mesmo quando um dos nossos irmãos está fazendo uma babaquice. É isso ai. Babaquice, tudo isso é uma babaquice mesmo– E riu de escárnio, e todos riram com ele, afinal era o Naruto. Poucos realmente conseguiam distinguir que o discurso era para Sakura e não para o recém 'encoleirado' como todos achavam ser a piada que o loiro fazia – E eu avisei! Por que ninguém me escuta? Sakura você ta tão linda, ta tudo lindo. Sério. Imagino todo o trabalho que você deve ter tido aqui, da ideia a concepção... Mas Sakura... – E ele parou, olhou para Hinata que estava quase correndo para tira-lo do palco. Depois para sua amiga que estava quase aos prantos e a coragem se esvaiu, apertou a taça. – Isso é uma merda. – Abaixou à cabeça, a frase deveria ser um sussurro, mas com o microfone a sua frente todos ouviram, mas ele não tardou a erguer o rosto – Um brinde, a merda! Opa, ao casamento do teme. – Naruto ia falar mais algumas palavras, mas Kakashi já estava lá, arrancando-o do palco. Hinata não conseguiria afinal.

– O resto dos brindes pode ficar para depois da valsa do casal. – Disse o Hatake, segurando Naruto bem distante do microfone.

Sakura observava enquanto Kakashi tirava Naruto de cima do palco e o entregava para uma preocupada Hinata. Levantou para ir atrás do loiro, falar com ele, querer entender porque até Naruto estava contra ela. Contra sua decisão. Mas antes que desse um passo sequer, sentiu seu cotovelo ser puxado por Sasuke arrastada até o centro da pista. Passou os braços em torno do pescoço dele. As mãos quentes e pesadas repousaram em torno da sua cintura.

Tentava manter o sorriso, mas estava tão difícil, tão complicado. Aquele era o dia mais feliz de todos, aquele era o seu maior momento, mas as pessoas mais importantes para ela pareciam alheia a sua felicidade.

Escorou a cabeça sobre o ombro dele, segurando-o com força, não sabia quando poderia contar com Sasuke, mas ao menos ele estava ali, com ela naquele momento, sentiu o contato com sua cintura apertar um pouco e afrouxar até que uma das mãos subiu até suas costas nuas, afastou um pouco a cabeça do ombro dele, olhando no fundo dos olhos negros dele, que pareciam querer ler sua alma, que ele momento parecia ser tão deles, então ouviu os aplausos e a musica parou, a pista foi tomada e da mesma forma que chegou, Sasuke se foi como uma sombra.

Passou por algumas pessoas, sorriu para outras, quase dançou com mais algumas, mas enfim havia parado em frente à mesa que desejava. O garoto estava pronto para levar um copo da bebida alcoólica à boca, mas Sakura interrompeu, colocando a mão em frente à boca do copo. Naruto voltou seus olhos azuis para a amiga.

– Acho que precisamos conversar. – Naruto concordou largando o corpo na mesa e acompanhou Sakura para fora da tenda que tinha sido posta no jardim dos Uchiha no total eram três tendas onde ficava a pista, o palco e as mesas, mas algumas pessoas se encontravam como eles caminhando pelo belo jardim. Quando estavam a uma boa distância, mas não muita para causar burburinho. Sakura se voltou ao amigo. – Por que tudo isso? Por que falou aquelas coisas no palco? Você é casado, porque falar que o casamento é uma merda. É algum tipo de piada masculina?

– Não, não é nada disso. – O Uzumaki olhou com pesar para a menina e Sakura se sentiu muito incomodada com aquele olhar.

– Pare de me olhar assim. – Pediu ela desviando olhar. – Por que vocês insistem em me olhar de forma apiedada?

– E como quer que eu olhe? – Perguntou o Uzumaki sem encara-la, estava com vontade de chorar, tinha bebido demais.

– Está com pena de mim no dia do meu casamento? – Perguntou a garota com a voz embargada.

– Estou com pena de você no dia do seu teatrinho. – Falou ríspido, não queria conversar com ela ou falaria algo pior que isso.

– Não é um teatro Naruto, é a verdade, são as nossas vidas. – Sakura se exaltou um pouco, mas logo tratou de diminuir o tom para que ninguém notasse o teor de sua conversa com o melhor amigo.

– Não! É o Sasuke deixando você fingir que está realizando um sonho, para ele pode brincar de casinha e foder com você até ter _Uchihinhas_ e não servir para mais nada. – As palavras foram duras demais e o Uzumaki se arrependeu delas assim que olhou o espanto e assombro sobre as feições delicadas da sua amiga. Tocou os braços dela em uma caricia suave, abraçando-a em seguida. – Desculpa, desculpa. Eu não queria dizer, isso, esquece. Eu sou um idiota mesmo, Sakura você tem...

– Ele podia ter me impedido, podia ter dito que seria só no cartório, podia ter escolhido qualquer uma... – As palavras começaram baixas e incertas, a cabeça também estava abaixada, mas foi se erguendo junto com o tom de voz, firme e forte, mesmo que olhos estejam marejados. – Ele me pediu em casamento, da maneira como se pede, ele, ele, não me impediu de querer casar assim, da forma como ele odeia e acha desnecessário. Eu sei... Eu sei que... que... ele... – As palavras prenderam em sua garganta não conseguia dizer que ele a amava. – Ele só precisa de tempo, isso não é um sonho. Por que todos ficam me dizendo isso? Eu vou provar para todos vocês que vou ser muito feliz com Sasuke. E eu não entendo você, lutou tanto, acreditou tanto nele, fez tanto por ele e agora está o julgando como os outros.

– Não, não é isso. Por conhecê-lo e saber como ele é e como você é, o que você sente, eu digo essas coisas. A questão não é mais o Sasuke e o mundo, é o Sasuke e você, as pessoas mais importantes para mim... Eu não sei o que fazer se um dia tiver que escolher entre os dois... – A voz do Uzumaki saiu baixa, a encarava um pouco temeroso.

– Você não vai precisar escolher entre nós, não tem porque isso acontecer. – Ambos ficaram em silêncio apenas se encarando, até Sasuke surgir e puxar Sakura contra o seu corpo. Seus olhos presos aos azuis de Naruto.

– Acho que a Ino está chamando você e não tem porque ficar dando atenção a esse dobe. – Naruto trincou os dentes e Sakura ficou aflita pensando em apartar qualquer coisa que pudesse vir a acorrer, mas olhos frios de Sasuke se voltaram a ela novamente como um aviso mudo de que ela deveria ir e foi o que fez. Olhando para trás e vendo duas pessoas tão importantes para si ainda na mesma posição encarando-se como se fossem matar um ao outro a qualquer instante. – Não quero você próximo a ela, agora Sakura pertence a mim.

– Caso você não tenha notado ela não é um objeto decorativo da sua casa, teme. – Disse Naruto bastante irritado.

– É a minha esposa, e você têm a sua para se preocupar, porque não está lá com ela? –Perguntou o Uchiha bastante ríspido.

– Hinata está ótima e Sakura é a minha amiga. Posso falar com ela quando eu quiser. – Naruto estava se segurando para não soca-lo bem ali.

– Fique longe e pare de por coisas na cabeça dela. – Ameaçou o Uchiha mais jovem.

– Ou o que? Está com medo de perder aquela que vai carregar os seus bebês? Ou você acha que eu não sei que para você a Sakura não passa da porra de uma incubadora? – Eles estavam quase se digladiando quando uma mão surgiu no meio dos dois.

– Meninos, por favor. Isso é uma festa, Naruto, vá falar com a Hinata antes que o pai dela venha aqui te dá uma surra. – Naruto se afastou a contragosto, e quem tomou seu lugar foi o Hatake, com um copo de uísque em mãos fitou o seu antigo aluno. Diferente de Naruto ele não perderia a cabeça. – Estamos todos de olho em você, Sasuke.

– Tsc. Poupe-me não a ameacei, nem forcei a casar comigo, ela fez porque quis então parem de me tratar como o lobo que atacou o pobre e indefeso cordeirinho.

– É a Sakura, Sasuke. O cordeirinho apaixonado pelo lobo. Ela iria até se você a obrigasse, até se você não pedisse. – O Hatake voltou para o meio da festa enquanto Sasuke se afastou bufando, cansado de tudo aquilo sem duvida alguma queria que essa festa acabasse agora, já tinha suportado mais que o aceitável.

Quando Sakura chegou ao meio da pista Ino e Tenten a puxaram e por mais que tentasse sair elas a mantinham no meio forçando-a a dançar e Sakura acabou entrando no embalo, sorriu, dançou e comeu um pouco, até ver Naruto de cara fechada ir para junto de Hinata esperou até que Sasuke aparecesse, mesmo que fosse para ficar entre os cantos, mas ele não veio.

Deu uma desculpa qualquer e se afastou da pista, observando em volta em busca dele, voltou a sair da tenda, e logo o avistou, mas todo o seu sangue gelou ao tomar consciência quem estava próximo a ele.

Sakura caminhou até onde eles estavam Sasuke não demorou a notar sua presença, voltou seus olhos para ela, mas logo ignorou, virando-se para o grupo a sua frente, o que fez com que a ruiva ao seu lado apenas sorrisse, olhando zombeira para Sakura que estava quase bufando de ódio.

– Sasuke! – Chamou a Haruno, quando já estava a uma distância significativa, pode ver melhor a roupa que Karin usava, um vestido vermelho como seus cabelos, justos e decotado, com uma fenda na lateral. O moreno falou algo aos três que se afastaram enquanto Karin ainda jogava alguns olhares e sorrisinhos a Sakura, sendo empurrada por Juugo que simpatizava e se sentia penalizado com a esposa do Uchiha.

– O que foi? – Perguntou Sasuke ao ver sua equipe ir embora.

– O que foi? Eu pedi a você, era a única coisa que você deveria fazer por essa festa que era não convida-la, eu não a quero aqui... – A vontade era de gritar que não a queria perto dele, mas não tinha como, ele não daria ouvido, ou desprezaria e isso a mataria.

– Eu não a convidei, ela só veio falar sobre uma missão. – Deu de ombros, como se aquilo fosse uma bobeira sem fim e na opinião dele realmente era.

– Com aquela roupa? – Mordeu o lábio inferior tentando se conter, seus olhos começaram a arde.

– Não sou eu que devo ditar a forma como ela se veste ou deixa de se vestir. – Falou Sasuke já perdendo sua pouca paciência.

– Sobre que missão eles vieram falar com você? – Desviou o assunto tentando se acalmar. Sasuke a fitou intensamente.

– Uma que eu vou sair, com eles, daqui à uma hora. – E ao ouvir essas palavras, todo o mundo de Sakura parou.

.

.

* * *

**Nota: **Opa! Acho que tudo que eu postei hoje teve um fim meio dramático. Nada acabou feliz. To triste. #sqn

Enfim o que acharam? Será que eu sou uma autora tão ruim que vai deixar a Sakura passar alua de mel dela sozinha? E o Naruto? Ele foi muito duro com a Haruna? Acham que todo mundo tá pegando muito no pé do Sasuke e na verdade ele é um cara muito legal? E a Karin, é a amante ou só a vadia de sempre que quer dá para o Uchiha?

Não percam o próximo capitulo de Broken Flower. 'Alá final de episódio de novela mexicana'

Outra coisa, vocês conseguem ver/ler a resposta que posto nos comentários? Sempre tive essa duvida, se preferirem eu posso ta postando aqui embaixo, é só informar.

No mais, espero a opinião gostosa de vocês, um beijo grande e comentem, favoritem, acompanhem, whaterever

.

.

Beijos e até a próxima!

.

.

**Fleur D'Hiver!**

****.

.


End file.
